


All Aboard the Love Train

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back in 2000, I finally found a show that was inspiring enough to make me want to write a story.  This is the very first one I wrote and published online.  That was over seven years ago, and I still love writing for this couple and another magnificent couple too.  I hope you will enjoy my fledgling love story.</p>
<p>Brian and Justin have lived together in NYC for several years now.  Brian comes home one day upset when he finds out his newest client needs him to go on a business trip...on a slow moving train to Chicago instead of a quick flight.  Brian is even more upset that he will have to leave Justin behind, due to artistic commitments, for such a long trip.  But maybe Justin has other ideas in mind.  Let's all take a journey on the Love Train.  Many thanks to my beta, Becky, for her invaluable help when I was just getting started.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Honey I'm Home...And I've Got News

**Author's Note:**

> Brian has come home from work with news he doesn't think will sit well with Justin.

To say that Brian was feeling irritated was a definite understatement. As a matter of fact, Justin couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Brian this out of sorts. The minute he stomped through the door of their New York City loft, Justin's antenna had started tingling. After living with his complicated lover for the last three years, Justin had learned to read every minute physical and verbal gesture that came from Brian with astounding accuracy. There was no doubt that something had gotten under his skin tonight.

"Hey Bri. Dinner's almost ready. You want to grab a quick shower and relax a little?" Justin asked cautiously, sensing that the wrong words just might earn him a rude retort.

Brian stomped over to the rich mahogany topped bar service center that they had bought on their first shopping trip to furnish their new home and grabbed a glass and an unopened bottle of Beam. "A few quick slugs of this and I just might be able to be civil for Sunshine's sake", Brian thought to himself. After all, it certainly wasn't Justin's fault that he had backed himself into a corner and was going to have to take a ridiculous trip that he had no stomach for. If he had just paid more attention to how busy Kinnetic had become since they opened their second branch office in NYC, then he would have realized he couldn't do so much work without a much bigger staff. That's what he got for being so hands on with his clients. They all expected personal service from the top man himself.

Mr. Jake Murphy of Murphy Motors was an especially difficult client. It was a compliment that a company all the way from Chicago sought out his ad services specifically, but Brian wasn't looking forward to a trip to Chicago right now. It was December and Christmas was right around the corner. He hadn't shopped for a single damned person. Gus was going to be particularly hard to shop for. The boy was almost 9 now and just as finicky as his old man. What the hell, Brian knew he could turn over most of the shopping duties to Justin. Once again he felt that familiar warmth in his chest that he got whenever he thought of how grateful he was that Justin was a part of his life. But he knew that Justin would expect him to help and be a part of all the festivities. And how the hell was he going to be able to do that with so little time left and him being off in another State for God knows how long.

"Brian?"

Brian must have jumped a foot at the sound of Justin's voice right beside him. The little fucker. Brian had been stewing so deeply in his thoughts he didn't even see the gorgeous blond walking up to him or see the worried look that crossed over his face.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to startle you. You just looked so upset I thought I'd see if there was anything I could do to make you feel better." With that he laid his hand, palm down, gently on Brian's jacket lapel. He gave the material a little tug that pulled Brian closer and reached up with his other hand to the jacket's top button. "Here, let me help you out of this", he whispered huskily to Brian. Brian stood stock still as Justin removed his jacket and then set to work on removing his tastefully expensive tie. A minute later the buttons of his favorite dress shirt were undone and the smooth fabric was sliding down his arms.

"Shall we take this into the shower?" Justin asked hopefully. He knew that a hot shower was one surefire cure for a variety of ailments that sometimes plagued Brian.

Brian felt a bit of the tension starting to drain slowly out of him and had no doubt that his partner could help him rid himself of a lot more of what was ailing him if he gave the man half a chance, but he knew it would be better to bite the bullet and tell Justin what was really bothering him. He brought his hands up to his waist where Justin's slender fingers were resting on his belt and reluctantly removed them so that he could step back from the heat that was already building between them.

"I need a raincheck, lover-boy. I've got to talk to you about something you're not going to like." Brian told him.

Justin pulled back and with a nervous laugh said, "Give me a sec to put the roast on the warmer and I'm all yours, Brian."

Justin moved to the kitchen and fiddled with the oven, all the time his mind churning with all kinds of horrendous scenarios as to why Brian was upset. It couldn't be too good if Brian was turning down one of Justin's patented relaxing showers in order to thrash it out. Justin's brain hurt trying to figure it out but he quickly decided to face the music and just ask Brian to spill his guts. After all, he reasoned to himself, not knowing what the problem is was a lot worse than just guessing, especially with his overactive imagination.

A few minutes later he headed back to the spacious living room of their comfortable loft. Briefly he thought about how lucky they were to find a loft that was so similar to their Pittsburgh home. After all, most of his happiest memories were made in that place. But right now his mind snapped back to what was at hand. Brian was stretched out on their white leather sofa but it was obvious he wasn't relaxed. He sat bolt upright as he saw Justin approaching. "All right, Brian. Lay it on me. I can take it! At least I think I can!"

Ridiculously Brian couldn't help letting a big grin spread across his face. Justin just looked so darned cute with that overly serious look in his normally sparkling bright blue eyes. What the hell was he thinking behind the somber look? Did he think that Brian was going to tell him their relationship was over or something equally horrendous? Yeah, right! Like that would ever happen! Unbelievably, even to himself, he fell deeper and deeper in love with this young man every single day they shared together. The thought of saying goodbye to him, even for a limited business trip was painful enough. With that in mind, he skewed up his courage and started to explain his dilemma.

To be continued.......


	2. Let's Sit Down and Discuss the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian explains his dilema with the new client and Justin tries to make things better.

Brian prefaced his tale of woe with a quick kiss to Justin's luscious lips, just to soften him up a bit for what he knew was going to be unwelcome news. He then sat back and began.

"Do you remember me telling you about my newest client, old man Murphy from Chicago?"

"Isn't he the one who heard about you from one of your most satisfied customers...well if you don't count me, of course." Justin remarked with tongue firmly planted in cheek. (Yep, living with Brian for so long was definitely rubbing off on him!} I remember you telling me that he's a bit eccentric; very hands on and picky as hell, if I'm not mistaken".

"That's the one, but he's a bigger pain in my ass than I expected." Brian grumbled. "He came over from Chicago to bounce some ideas off me and now he wants to fine tune them before he gives his okay to anything. I have no problem with that. Shit, I like a client who doesn't settle for any old crap thrown at him. But he waits till 2 weeks before Christmas to want to work on the campaign."

Justin jumped in quickly, "That shouldn't be a problem for a brilliant ad man like you. We both know you could whip out the perfect ad with both hands tied behind your back. Come to think of it, there are a lot of things you can do well in that state." He grinned, trying to lighten the mood since Brian wouldn't stop scowling.

"Excuse me. Do you have time to let me finish?" Brian snapped. Justin's mouth slammed shut, grin fading rapidly. This was definitely NOT the time to play around. "As I was saying," Brian continued, "the problem is that he wants me to come back with him to Chicago so that I can get a better "feel" for what I'll be selling. Oh, and did I mention that he has one phobia in life. He has a fear of flying!"

Justin, being the bright young man he was, instantly added two and two together. This was obviously not going to be a quick plane trip up and back. On top of that, Justin had made a commitment to work on an art piece for one of his favorite buyers who was planning it for a Christmas gift for her husband. That would effectively end his chances of joining Brian. And who was going to help him get ready for the holidays? They had been so busy with their respective work loads that they had put off shopping or even making plans for where to go and who to visit, if anyone. And just how were the two men going to get to Chicago since flying was obviously out of the question? And how long was this going to take? He hadn't spent Christmas away from Brian in a number of years now and he really wasn't in the mood to start now. Just as he was beginning to work himself up into an unhappy lather, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Brian clearing his throat.

"Earth to Justin. Would you like to know what he expects me to do?" Brian inquired.

"I think it would help to know." Justin replied, with just a tiny hint of sarcasm creeping into his tone.

"He wants to take the train...and before you ask, no I don't have a definite idea how long I'd be gone. Murphy's already made reservations. He just presumed I'd want the account so bad that I'd go along with any request, the fucker! The train leaves at 3:45 tomorrow afternoon and is scheduled to get in at 9:45 the next morning, but everyone knows that Amtrak is notorious for running late. Hell, it could be midnight the next day before we arrived. And before you say it, I suggested I fly in to meet his train but he wants to discuss possibilities with me while we travel." Brian's scowl grew even darker. "And yes, I know we still had a ton of things to get done for the holidays, and I'm a shit for expecting you to get them done with no help from me, and you're going to miss me and I'm going to miss you even more. Did I cover everything that's churning in that beautiful head of yours?"

Justin wanted to make some smart aleck snappy comeback, but poor Brian looked so unhappy Justin just didn't have the heart for it. He moved away from the cozy easy chair he had been sitting in and moved over to join Brian on the sofa. He leaned into Brian and laid his head on his shoulder. Instinctively Brian's arm came up and encircled Justin. Without a word, Justin turned his face up and, using his free arm, pulled Brian's face down to meet his. Gently he touched his soft lips to Brian's mouth. The brunet's lips relaxed against his and, like a flower warmed by the sun, they opened up welcoming Justin's tongue inside. For several pleasurable moments the two men played tongue tag, each wrestling for full possession of the other.

Justin's hands began playing a familiar rhythm along Brian's chest with his hands. His lover’s skin was like silk to Justin, but with steel beneath the surface. The combination of hard and soft was intoxicating to the young man and he reluctantly broke the kiss so that he could slide down to maneuver himself between Brian's slender long legs.

He reached up and once again placed his hands on the belt at the slender waist as he had tried to do earlier. This time there was no halting moves to stop his progress. His fingers deftly undid the belt and unzipped the fly. He didn't have to wonder if he was having an affect on this man because it was quite obvious even before the zipper slid down. Brian's pants bulged with the evidence of the heat his lover created in him. Justin reached in and pulled the rock hard penis from its tight confines. For the millionth time he thought of how he had never seen anything more beautiful or enticing than Brian's cock when he was most aroused.

With practiced skill, Justin's head lowered slowly and his tongue flicked out to take a small taste of what was to come. Brian shuddered involuntarily and a small moan escaped his throat. Slowly, Justin encircled the head of Brian's manhood with his tongue until it was good and wet and then suddenly moved forward and down, engulfing every glorious inch of the man to the hilt. Brian's hips jerked forward and an animalistic growl burst forth. The sound raced up and down Justin's body driving him to begin bobbing up and down the cock like an out of control seesaw.

The earlier angry tension in Brian's body had fled and was now being replaced by a whole new tension...far more to his liking. He threw his head back, placed both hands deep into the blond's silky hair, and gave in to the overwhelming feeling that was growing stronger and deeper with each bob of Justin's head. Suddenly Brian could feel his balls tightening up and he knew he couldn't hold back much longer.

Justin had more than enough experience with this man to be fully aware of what Brian was feeling. He stopped at the tip of Brian's cock for a moment, took a deep breath, and then rapidly lunged back down to rest on the base. His tongue played a haunting melody against the member as he felt the balls tighten against his chin. Just as quickly, the room filled with the sound of Brian's moans and Justin felt the familiar spurts of salty-sweet liquid as it flowed over his tongue and down his welcoming throat.

It took Brian several minutes to begin coming down from the unbelievable high that Justin always gave him. As his vision began clearing and his senses started to return, he looked down at the self-satisfied smile of the glorious creature in front of him. For the umpteenth time he thought of how lucky he was that Justin had refused to give up on him when he had been too foolish to admit that he didn't really want to live without him in his life. "That was..."

"Hot", Justin interrupted.

"You could say that!" Brian laughed. "But you do know that we still have to talk about this fucking trip tomorrow, right?"

"Bri, you go take a shower, slip into something comfortable and come to the table. We'll thrash it out over dinner. We'll work it out. We always do. We're partners. Remember?"

Brian rose with slightly shaky legs, pulled Justin up, planted a deep meaningful kiss firmly on his lips, and turned toward the bathroom. "Be back in two shakes." he called over his shoulder, shaking his booty for emphasis.

Justin turned to the kitchen but looked over at Brian's retreating back. God, how he loved this man. They'd work something out. It didn't matter what difficulties came up between them. Everything, good or bad, was worth it as long as Brian was in his life. He set about getting dinner on the table. Tonight's meal was going to be interesting...no doubt about it.

To be continued........


	3. Cleaning Up the Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a good hot shower to work out the kinks in life.

Brian stepped out of the glass doors of his roomy shower stall feeling much more refreshed. He thought again of how grateful he was that Justin had suggested they install the multi-headed water jets that were placed strategically from head to foot on the tile walls of the stall. He had to admit that it was another genius idea from that well developed brain of his sweet lover. Damn, if he was going to fall in love he sure was glad he had the good sense to choose the best and brightest available. The jets made his skin tingle from top to bottom and made a visit to the massage table totally unnecessary. Of course, there was also the added bonus of some of the games that he and Justin had thought up using the jets since their installment. The thought of that made him blush just a tiny bit. Something else he could blame Justin for. How the hell did that boy do it? Brian had never blushed before the blond bulldozed his way into his life!

Brian's thoughts of water jets were interrupted by the sound of Justin banging pans around in the kitchen. The smells that emanated throughout the loft seeped into Brian's nostrils and brought out a rolling rumble from his stomach, making him aware for the first time this evening that he was hungry. Another blessing...he had fallen in love with a class A cook who had just gotten better with every year. And to top it off, he loved cooking for his man, so Brian never had to feel guilty for preferring a home cooked meal to going out or take out. Not that the boys didn't enjoy visiting the finer restaurants that the city had to offer, and they were some of the world's best, but Brian found himself enjoying his evenings alone with Justin more and more. Without even realizing it he had become domesticated, up to a point. Of course he had to break out and let loose every once in a while, just to remind himself that he was STILL Brian Kinney for fuck's sake, but those occasions were becoming fewer and farther between. But right now it was time to head for the dining room.

A big smile spread over Justin's face and his eyes lit up when he saw Brian enter the dining area with only his silk robe tied loosely around his middle. Justin was well aware that the brunet was probably stark naked under that deep blue material. The devil was already working on having an advantage over Justin as he was giving him the full picture of the bad news.

"Have a seat, Bri. The roast is just to your liking." He placed the last bowl with fruit salad on the table and took his customary seat across from his lover. The two men then set about trading dishes and bowls as they filled their plates. Brian's mouth watered at the sight of his perfectly cooked thick slice of rare beef and roasted veggies. For the next half hour they worked their way from salad to dessert, a luscious bread pudding with rum raisin sauce that Jennifer had taught Justin to make, and then sat back simultaneously with deep sighs and full stomachs.

During the meal Brian had given Justin the bare bones of his situation with the Murphy account. He let the young man know that he had already developed some very workable ideas that the old man had taken a shine to, plus having already thought of some good ways to tweak Murphy's ideas to make them more attractive. There would probably be little time spent on the ad ideas themselves while on the trip but he had to please the client...just part of the job.

"If I'm lucky the old man will be done with me in just a day or two once we get there. Then I can fly back home, contract in hand, and we can get back to our own business." Brian sighed.

Justin had a vivid memory of the huge mistake in judgment he had made some years before when he got pissed at Brian for putting his job first and going out of town on business instead of on a ski trip with him. He wasn't about to make that mistake again. "Hey Brian! Quit sweating it. We still have almost two weeks till Christmas. Murphy has probably got family stuff to deal with too so he's not going to want to take too long to get things worked out. And I'll talk to Debbie and Mom and firm up some of the plans for the holidays. Don't forget that Mel and Linds are planning on coming to the Pitts so that the kids can visit everyone so we don't have to choose between Canada and Pittsburgh this year." Justin informed him.

"Shit!" Brian barked. "I did forget about the muncher's plans. Well, that does make it a little easier...one less thing to decide. Now all I need from you is a personal shopper." Brian cooed. "After all, everyone knows you have better taste than me." He laughed, earning him a biscuit tossed at his smirking face.

Almost as an afterthought, Brian asked, "Are you sure you couldn't get a few days away and come along with me? We could turn it into a shopping trip with a little recreation on the side."

"You know I have to finish my commissioned piece first Brian. I'd give anything to drop it but I made a promise." Justin sounded dejected but it was one of the things Brian loved most about him. He knew that Justin was a man of his word. Brian knew he could always trust Justin and it went both ways. Trusting each other, along with the fact that their sex was the best each had ever had, was the most important glue that bonded the two men.

"That's all right," Brian responded. "Like you said, Murphy probably won't drag things out...not with the holidays so close. I'll get back as quick as I can and we'll take it from there. In the meantime, I don't have to be at the station till tomorrow afternoon. Maybe we could get some shopping done before I leave."

"Or anything else that comes to mind," Justin said, with one eyebrow sneaking up.

Brian, being Brian, let his mind wander to the 'whatever else' Justin might have been thinking of. Justin watched as Brian pushed away from the table and leaned back in his chair. He saw Brian's robe slip open ever so slightly...just enough to reveal the taut muscles of his upper thigh. "Hmmmm", Brian muttered. "Care to elaborate on what might come to mind, young man? I'm always open to suggestions", he teased while deliberately letting his robe open just a tad further.

It didn't take a hammer to the head for Justin to get the hint. Well, after all, Brian was going to have to go without any real loving for several days so it WAS Justin's duty to give him enough to store up till they could be together again. Justin pushed himself away from the table, rose, and began gathering plates. "If you give me a hand here, stud, we just might break a speed record for clearing the table."

"You don't have to ask twice", Brian returned.

Within minutes the table was cleared, dishes laid in the sink, and leftovers had been shoved into the fridge. They would have finished even quicker if they hadn't stopped every time they passed each other for a quick, but juicy, kiss planted on whatever part of the body they could reach. When the chore was completed adequately they moved arm and arm towards the bedroom area.

As they reached the screened-off bedroom, Justin turned towards Brian and said, "You smell so good. Now it's my turn. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll be right with you." With that, he leaned in for one more quick peck to give Brian an incentive to wait and headed for the shower...missing the petulant look Brian flashed him. Once in the bathroom Justin quickly brushed his teeth and removed his comfortable sweats and loose fitting pullover. A minute later he was standing in front of the water jets that had brought Brian so much pleasure an hour before. He closed his eyes and let the powerful streams of water massage his tired muscles. He had become relaxed enough that he didn't hear the familiar click of the stall door as it opened up.

"Would you like a little help with the soap?" Brian whispered in his ear as he stepped up to Justin, taking the soap from his grasp.

Justin didn't say a word as he released his hold on the soap. He leaned forward, literally falling into the brunet's welcoming arms. Their lips joined in their ritual dance of tongue tango. They felt the heated water running between and around them as they parted. Brian reached over Justin's shoulders and began running the soap down his back. Before long the need to go lower caused him to whip Justin around so that he could have full access of his backside. With practiced hands, he massaged the soap from shoulder blade to buttocks. He crouched down so that he could separate Justin's ample globes and run the soap into the crack and up against his ball sac. Justin let out a tiny moan and spread his legs further apart, giving better access. Brian watched the water rinse off the soap and couldn't resist stealing a little taste. His tongue snaked up between Justin's thighs and tickled the pucker of his glorious hole. Justin fell forward, resting his hands against the shower wall.

"Is this a taste of what you had in mind?" Brian asked innocently. Justin hadn't caught his breath yet so Brian continued on. Turning Justin around, he saw the blond’s manhood standing straight in front of him with the slit winking at him, egging Brian on. Brian's tongue flicked out again and met the cock head with a push that pierced the opening. His mouth opened wide and followed his tongue onto the rigid pole. He began stroking the delicious treat with ever increasing momentum. The room filled with Justin's moans and "Yes, Brian's"! Just as Brian felt the blond's balls tighten up, giving him a warning, he pulled away. Justin let out an audible groan, but had no time to complain as his lover whipped him around again, stood, and pulled the lad back against his own raging hard on. Instinctively Justin's legs separated again giving Brian access to his hole.

Seconds later Brian had the condom firmly in place and was pushing against Justin's hole again seeking entrance to the wonderland the man always provided him. Justin pushed back with sufficient force to impale himself to the hilt on Brian. Slowly they began the timeless rhythm of two lovers connected by passion. With each backward push that Justin made, Brian's fist pumped his weeping cock. Stars began exploding behind the eyes of both men and their breathing became audibly ragged as they began to find blessed release at the same time. Justin could feel the hot liquid the moment it filled the head of the condom and Brian felt Justin's cock pulsing as he poured stream after stream onto the shower wall.

Both men sank onto the shower seats that had been built into the wall so that they could catch their breath and collect their senses. The water was still warm as it continued to flow over their overheated bodies but they began to shiver as they started to cool down. "I don't know about you but I think I'm clean enough now." Brian laughed. Shall we retire to the bedroom? After all, we do have a lot to get done tomorrow and very little time to do it."

Justin worked up enough energy to shake his head yes and the two men rose together. Brian shut off the jets for the second time that night and they stepped out. After a good mutual rubdown with their thick fluffy towels, they headed off for the bed. After setting the alarm for a very early hour they lay down side by side, turned to one another, and wrapped their arms tightly around each other.

It didn't take long for them to relax enough to begin drifting off. Brian's last thought as sleep overtook him was of how he was going to miss this beautiful creature beside him far more than he would have ever dreamed less than a decade ago. Justin's last thought was of how he could possibly keep from giving up this beautiful creature beside him, even for a few days. "There must be a way", he thought to himself as visions of Brian riding the train without him danced in his head as he drifted off to sleep as well.

 

To be continued......


	4. Shopping, Packing, and Saying Goodbye!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have to get all their Christmas shopping done in a day so that Brian can leave town guilt-free. The hard part is saying goodbye with the holidays looming.

As was customary between the couple, Brian was the first to hear and respond to the shrill sound of the alarm clock. Justin pulled his usual stunt of burying his head under the silky sheets while Brian leaned over, gave him a quick peck, and rolled out of bed. Brian took care of his morning duties, emptying his overfull bladder and refreshing his breath, then headed back to the bedroom to rouse his slow moving lover. Justin slapped Brian's hand away when he tried to pull the blanket off so Brian resorted to his favorite morning tactic for getting the sleepy head to get a move on.

Without warning, Brian dove under the deep blue duvet and headed straight for Justin's morning woody. The kamikaze attack to Justin's hard on brought out a sudden gasp of surprise (although this was a very familiar game by now) and caused the young man's eyes to fly fully open.

"Brian! Damn! I'm awake, I'm awake...okay."

The shout of surrender did little to slow down the older man in his intended purpose. Brian simply peeked out from under the covers, gave Justin a rather wicked little grin, and proceeded to bury his head back into Justin's lap. For a moment in time Justin was absorbed in the feeling of Brian's lips playing along his fully hardened shaft, but then Mother Nature made herself known.

"Okay, I give up! Please Brian, give me a break. I need to pee first. I'm up, okay!" The poor boy moaned. He threw the bedclothes off of his body, revealing the tall slender man hard at work on his midsection. With the strength of the desperate, Justin pulled away from Brian and leapt from the bed. Running to the bathroom, he heard the throaty sound of Brian's laughter behind him. "Works every time!" Brian laughed.

Ten minutes later, a relieved Justin returned to the bedroom to sadly see that his tormentor had ended the game and left the room. The smell of coffee clued him in as to where Brian had headed. Throwing on his matching robe he headed out to reprimand Brian for not finishing what he had started.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Brian chirped.

"Well it would have been if you had hung around for a little bit." Justin replied a little sullenly.

"Sorry sweet thing, but we have a lot to get done today and I have to be at the station by 2:30 to meet Murphy. And, of course, we need to leave a little time in there for a 'proper' goodbye." Brian returned, one eyebrow quirked up.

"So, what's on the agenda?" Justin sighed. He knew better than to try and change Brian's mind when he became goal oriented. A part of him loved Brian even more knowing that the man simply wanted to get as much shopping done with Justin as he could so he could save the lad from having to do too much on his own. Yep, it was typical of Brian to be thoughtful to someone but not make a big deal of it. It was astounding, if you thought about it, how many times Brian had done good deeds for other folks without expecting even a thank you in return. Justin realized that even he had not recognized all the good things Brian had done for him at first. But he was onto the man now. So let him have his way. It always turned out to be a good move.

Brian noticed the amused look in those beautiful blue eyes but didn't have time to try and figure out what the blond was thinking. He only wanted to hurry up, help Justin with the shopping as much as possible, and get back home so they could have a nice farewell lunch with perks before he had to head out. "Why don't we have some coffee, get dressed, and get some breakfast at the diner before heading to the shops? Sound like a plan?" Brian inquired.

"You pour. I'll get dressed," Justin answered. He then headed back to the bedroom, only to return 15 minutes later looking good enough to eat. He had put on his best and most comfortable jeans with a deep maroon pullover sweater that flattered his slim torso to perfection. His soft blond locks lay against his scalp in waves that begged to be rustled through. Brian marveled again how anyone could make themselves so beautiful in such a short time. Youth helped, of course, but there was a glow to this young man that Brian suspected would still be there 50 years from now. ‘I just pray I'll be there to see it’, Brian thought to himself for the umpteenth time in the last few years.

"My turn." Brian said as he finished the last drop of coffee and headed to where Justin had just come from. He stopped for a moment as he passed his partner to give him a quick but meaningful mouth-tingling kiss. A half hour later he emerged from the bedroom looking just as delectable as his lover had shortly before. As always Brian wore stylish dark slacks that emphasized his long legs with a dark brown cashmere sweater. His hair shone as a result of all the expensive hair products that Justin enjoyed teasing him over. He stepped into the living area and found Justin waiting patiently for his return.

"Yum! Are you sure we can't do the 'saying goodbye’ part now and the shopping later?" Justin asked, as he arose from the couch to greet Brian with another quick kiss. Brian pulled him closer in order to have full access to his whole body and planted a deeper kiss to Justin's mouth before the young man could pull away. Their bodies instinctively moved closer to each other and hands began to roam as the kiss deepened and breaths became shorter.

Brian was the first to pull away, having an obvious difficulty catching his breath. "That'll be enough of that, young man." he laughed, as he spun Justin around and planted a firm hand to his rear end. "Let's go!"

The next few hours went smoothly and both men were happy to see how much they had gotten done. They had first walked the three blocks to the Gotham City Diner, which was remarkably reminiscent of the Liberty Diner, and had their usual breakfasts. Justin filled up on a ham and cheese omelet with a side of home fries while Brian restrained himself and had his customary egg white omelet and lightly buttered toast. Brian left a generous tip for the white haired Debbie look-a-like named Millie that all the customers loved and the men grabbed a cab for the downtown shopping district. By the time they had grabbed another cab for home they both had armfuls of brightly wrapped packages.

Brian had picked out some thoughtful gifts for Mikey and Ben, as well as Jennifer and her new husband but again it was Justin who knew just what to get for Debbie and Carl, Emmett and his boyfriend Drew, Mel, Linds, Ted and his partner Blake, and especially JR and Gus. Unbelievably the only shopping that they had failed to get done was for each other and Daphne, but that would have to wait. As they arrived home, they pulled out the gifts they had brought with them, paid the driver, and headed upstairs. Luckily a good many of the gifts were going to be delivered to their Britin estate so they wouldn't have to lug those with them when they flew back to the Pitts. By now it was High Noon and the boys were ravenous, but food wasn't exactly what they were hungering for.

Luckily for the gift recipients, the presents that they had with them weren't breakable. The doors of the loft had barely closed when both men dropped the packages where they stood and Justin rushed into Brian's welcoming arms.

"Now can I say good bye properly?" He pleaded.

No more words were needed. Both men broke land speed records discarding each other’s clothing. Sweaters went flying left. Pants went flying right. Briefs hit the floor. Brian backed up holding tightly to Justin till he felt the familiar touch of the leather chaise lounge at the back of his legs. He knew it was safe to fall back on the extra thick cushion of the lounge so he did just that, pulling Justin willingly down on top of him. Their mouths joined in their ritual mating dance, each tasting long and deep from the other. Brian's experienced hands danced along Justin's back from neck to ass. He massaged each cheek as he felt Justin's cock grow as hard as stone and press against his own equally hard dick. The room filled with gentle moans as the two men rubbed their cocks together, up and down, side by side. For what seemed forever, they continued to stimulate each other in this timeless rhythm, all the while using their hands to explore the familiar territory of each other's upper bodies.

Suddenly Justin pulled away from their soul searching kiss and sat bolt upright with his legs straddled on each side of the lounger. He leaned over without a word, grabbed a condom from the glass bowl on the table beside them, and tore open its wrapping. Seconds later, Brian felt Justin's warm fingers slide the condom down his stiffness and heard the click of the tube of lube being opened. He felt the warmth as Justin rubbed it on him with maddening slowness. Just as Brian thought he couldn't handle much more, Justin stopped. He looked deep into Brian's eyes that wordlessly asked the question, "Are you ready for me?"

"Now Sunshine! I need you now!" Brian shouted. That was all Justin needed to hear. He rose up, positioned himself, and plunged down onto Brian's waiting cock. Justin let out a loud "Woof" and settled down for a comfortable ride of a lifetime. Using his feet for support he began to rock back and forth and up and down on Brian's hard on. Each movement sent shocks of electricity through Justin's whole body. His own cock bounced for joy, enjoying the attention that Brian was giving it as he stared at the magnificent thing that moved in front of him. One of Brian's hands had dropped from its firm grip on the young man's butt to his manhood. Brian began working the thing while Justin continued his fevered ride.

Brian had already been more than ready even before they began their love dance so it took little time for him to feel that tension that told him he wasn't long for sanity. Sure enough, Brian's face contorted and he shouted out his joy at the release his lover drew from him. Justin felt the jerking deep inside him and that was all it took, along with a few more tugs from Brian to send Justin over the edge too. He collapsed onto Brian's sticky sweaty chest and let out a deep sigh.

For once, neither man had a thing to say. They were too lost in deep thought. Brian felt almost too happy. It frightened him sometimes, how much pure joy this young man gave him. Justin had no fear of the joy Brian brought into his life. He simply wondered how he was going to get along without him or maybe not. Again he thought to himself, "There must be a way to be with Brian on this trip."

For now, the lovers had to shower, get something in their stomachs to take care of that particular hunger, and make sure Brian was all packed. The two men enjoyed a leisurely shower, complete with another enjoyable fuck session, dressed, and sat down to a crab salad Justin had whipped up for lunch while Brian packed. By 2 p.m. Brian was standing at the door of the loft, bags in hand. Justin promised himself he wouldn't make a to do about Brian leaving but the sight of his beloved standing there so beautifully turned out and heading away from him was too much. He threw his arms around Brian's shoulders, buried his head in his neck, and whispered, "I Love You!"

Brian pulled Justin's head up and looked into the moist blue eyes of his man and spoke straight to him. "I Love you too, Justin." He paused and said, "Later."

"Later!" Justin returned.

Brian headed out the door. His one consolation was knowing that his beautiful sunshine would be here waiting for him when he returned, no matter how long it took.

To be continued...................


	5. Becky to the Rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has left to take the train to Chicago and Justin stays behind to work on a commission piece for his client, Becky. At the last minute, the good woman gives Justin just the news he needs to brighten his day. But will he make it in time?

Justin stared at the empty door frame of the loft, watching the elevator descending to the ground floor carrying his lover away from him. With a deep sigh, he turned inward closing the heavy double doors quietly behind him. He stood for several minutes drinking in the sight of the wide open spaces of their first real home that both men had picked out and financed together as a couple. Each separate space was tastefully decorated with high quality furniture, much of it from the loft in Pittsburgh after it was sold to help finance Brian's new business opening in the City. But somehow the comfort and beauty of the rooms that normally pleased his artistic sensibilities so wonderfully just didn't do anything for him this time. It was kind of silly really. After all, it wasn't like Brian was going to be gone forever or even for a long time, but Justin began missing him immediately.

Ever since the two men had reunited in New York right after that first Christmas apart, they had literally been inseparable. All of Justin's amazing success in such a short time in the City and Brian's equally impressive success with both his ad agency and the dance club didn't begin to compare with the genuine happiness they felt from being able to successfully work out joint living arrangements. There had been a few brief 24 hour separations due to business since then, but this time was different. Christmas held a special meaning for both men. It was at Christmas 2005, when they were unable to see each other at all, that they both knew for sure they couldn't go on being so far apart.

Justin had been scheduled to fly out of NYC to be with the family...and Brian, of course...on Christmas Eve that year when a freak snowstorm shut down all transportation. By the time it let up and Justin was finally able to fly the holidays were all but over. Justin ended up getting to spend only one night with Brian the day after New Years. The ironic thing was that it was the business savvy hard-on-his-luck (once upon a time) Teddy that had the brilliant idea of Brian keeping both of his businesses in Pittsburgh; going with Ted & Cynthia as general managers of Kinnetic 1 and Debbie & Emmett as co-managers of the club. He had been telling Brian for some time that he had enough business contacts to open a branch office in the high-powered world of New York City. Brian finally had an incentive to make the move, which he did with great enthusiasm.

Within weeks Brian and Justin had found the perfect loft for them both. It was within a few miles of Brian's upscale office space housed comfortably on an upper floor of an old but distinguished building overlooking Central Park. The loft was on a top floor with a winding staircase leading to the roof which had a roomy shed with a built in skylight. The roof had only one access that the men paid through the nose to keep exclusive for their use. It was a perfect space for Justin to set up his art studio. Justin headed up the stairs now knowing that being with his paints and brushes was the one way to shake the feeling of loneliness that had overcome him.

The first thing he spotted when he walked in was the sketch of Antonio Grimaldi that was set up beside an empty canvas. One of his favorite customers, Rebecca Grimaldi, had commissioned Justin to make a large painting of her husband for a Christmas gift. Not only did she pay extremely well, but he was very fond of the couple. They had just celebrated their 50th wedding anniversary and Becky (she didn't like formalities and insisted Justin call her that) had purchased a landscape done by the talented young man in his first year in the city. She had bought 3 more pieces since then, each at hefty prices. The family came from old money made in Californian and Italian vineyards for generations.

As Justin reflected on his good fortune in meeting the Grimaldi's, he opened his paints, set each color out and took up his brush. A couple of hours later Justin's stomach growled and he remembered how thirsty he was too. Time always got away from him when he began painting. It was like he was in another world. There were even times that he was unaware of Brian coming up behind him when he became so absorbed in his work, something Brian got a kick out of and took full advantage of with sneak attacks on Justin's neck and groin from behind.

Justin took a last look at the easel. It was going to take nearly a week to finish the portrait. He knew he could finish the piece in much faster time but the fucking asshole Hobbs had robbed him of his ability to paint for long hours at a time. Two hours was usually stretching it and then he had to give his hand a long break. He had to face it; there was no way he could finish the portrait and meet Brian in Chicago. He might as well forget it and resign himself to a few lonely nights.

Justin cleaned up the studio and closed the door behind him. He moved back down the stairs and headed for the kitchen to get a drink and see what would be on the menu for his solitary dinner tonight. He looked up at the sunburst clock on the wall and realized that Brian had probably already boarded his train...that is if it wasn't running late. He felt a moment of sympathy for poor Brian. He knew that he didn't relish the idea of a slow moving train trip. He was built for speed. But who knows, Justin thought, maybe he'll find something to divert his attention. After all, he usually managed to find 'something' to keep himself occupied. The man was a genius at that.

Justin began opening the fridge door when the shrill sound of the phone's answering machine distracted him. "Hey Sunshine. Miss me?" Came the purring tones of his lover over the wires.

"Yep, the boys were wondering if you'd come home and make it a foursome!" Justin teased back at him as he picked up the receiver.

"Can't make it kiddo. But send 'em my way when you're done with them." Brian laughed.

"Will do, if I don't exhaust them that is. So where are you calling from?"

"The fucking station, of course. The train can't pull out till the connecting trains arrive. They said another hour or so. Have I mentioned I don't want to take the fucking train?!" Brian grumbled.

"Oh, a few times," Justin answered sympathetically. "Just make sure you get back to me safely and as quick as you can. Take a super sonic jet back if you have to!"

"Will do. I'd better get back to the old man. At least he got me a first class room all to myself. Not that I wouldn't mind sharing it with the right person!" Brian sighed heavily. "Well, keep the home fires burning, my artistic genius. See you later."

"Later." Justin hung up regretfully and turned back to the fridge. He had lost some of his appetite but what the hell. He had to keep up his strength for when Brian returned. Before he even reached the door handle, the phone rang again.

"Justin? Hon, I hate to do this to you but I need to see you. Can we come by for a few minutes?" It was Becky Grimaldi.

Justin grabbed up the phone and answered. "I'm here Becky. What's up? You sound worried."

"Antonio and I are within a few blocks of your place, my dear. I'll be right up. Don't worry. I just need to give you a heads up."

"Okay, I'll buzz you in as soon as you get here." With that, Justin hung up and started worrying. He had never heard anything buy joy and laughter in Becky's voice before. She had to be the most positive person he had ever met. Even Debbie wasn't as optimistic as Becky. He prayed that nothing was really wrong. He was truly fond of the couple. Five minutes later he heard the front door ringer and buzzed her in.

Becky was an aristocratic looking woman, tall and slender, with clear blue eyes that belied her advanced years. They were full of youth and fun. She looked remarkably like Justin with her peaches and cream skin, still unwrinkled by time, and white blonde hair piled elegantly on her head. She was the perfect counterpoint to her husband's dark Mediterranean good looks and dancing dark brown eyes. She was also a woman who didn't waste time. She came straight to the point.

"Justin, my dear, I can't tell you how sorry I am, but there is no way we can stay in New York for the holidays. We just got word from Tony's sister that his father had a heart attack and is fading fast. The man is almost 95 so it's to be expected, but Tony insists we head back to Italy right now to be with him, and of course I concur. I have no idea how long it will take, but it will be at least a month or more. Whether he survives or not there are still the family estates to keep up and Tony wants to be there to help. I'm sure you understand, dear. You can go ahead and finish the portrait and I'll just get it when we get back."

Justin's heart began skipping beats. "I can always finish it and mail it to you in Italy, if you'd like?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh no, dear. Then we'd just have to lug it back. Better to wait until we return. I'm going to go ahead and give you the second half of your payment for the inconvenience and keeping it stored here. Would that be satisfactory?" Becky inquired.

"It's not necessary," Justin answered. His mind was already on something else.

Becky pulled out her checkbook from her sizable purse and handed over a check already made out. "I insist, Justin." The two exchanged a few more pleasantries, Justin wished her a safe journey, and she headed out the door in a hurry to get back to her waiting Husband. Justin stood in the doorway for the second time today lost in thought. The only thought running through his mind this time was, "Can I make it in time? Oh please, let me make it in time!"

To be continued.......


	6. All Aboard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Brian stews over the delay in getting out of the train station, Justin rushes to catch the train before it leaves. Will he make it in time?

Part One:

Brian was getting more irritated with each passing hour. His train was supposed to depart from the station by 3:45 P. M. and it was already running behind. Of course it didn't help his mood one tiny bit that this trip was not something he was looking forward to. He actually liked Old Man Murphy, his newest client, but the man's fear of flying was inconvenient to say the least. Brian had no objection to going with a client to his place of business to research and prepare his advertising pitch; he'd done it countless times before. But Murphy's timing was off and Brian had no desire to be away from Justin during the Christmas holidays.

Of course Brian realized he could probably make it back to Justin before Christmas day, but with their record of mishaps and missed signals Brian didn't like the idea of taking risks and separating even for a short time. Luckily Justin had become secure enough in Brian's love for him to avoid queening out over a temporary separation or changed plans. In the last few years they had truly become simpatico and learned to read each other accurately. They still had their squabbles occasionally, naturally, but those were always over some little ordinary everyday things...nothing earth shattering. Actually, the fusses could be fun, Brian thought to himself, when he considered HOW they made up afterwards. As a matter of fact, thinking about the making up was bringing a wicked little smile to Brian's lips at that very moment.

The sound of the station announcer informing the public that Train 49 from New York City to Chicago and points in between was ready for boarding, rudely interrupted Brian's pleasant thoughts. "Shit! It's about time," he muttered under his breath. A quick look around revealed Murphy standing a few yards away, gathering his suitcase and a couple of bags of Christmas goodies he had purchased from some of the finer stores in the city for his family. Brian moved over to him and the two men stepped up into train on their sleeper car.

Brian quickly found his 2-person bedroom from the information on his ticket stub and, giving a wave to Murphy who had the room next door, he stepped inside. The bedroom was surprisingly roomy with its own tiny bathroom, complete with sink and shower. The couch-like chair would obviously be made into a bed and he could see that there was a built in pull-down bed over that. There was even a small swivel chair opposite the couch with a table that pulled up and away from the large windowed wall, giving a person a place to write, play cards, or eat if one was so inclined.

Brian set his single suitcase in the tiny cupboard near the door and moved over to the swivel chair. He had agreed to meet Murphy in the dining car for dinner in a couple of hours and they would discuss some ideas at that time. Meanwhile, Brian had time to sit and stew over his feeling of loss, not having Justin to talk to or touch. He looked out the window at the station, with its bustling passengers boarding and deboarding various trains. Brian usually got a secret thrill from observing strangers. He enjoyed testing his ability to judge whether someone batted for his team or that other unfortunate group of folks. And damned if he wasn't good at it. He rarely got it wrong. This time he didn't see a single fucking thing worth checking out. He was too busy feeling sorry for himself, a rare emotion for the confident, cocky Brian Kinney.

Just as he was about to give up his perusal of the sea of faces, he caught a glimpse of a shock of blond hair that startled him. The man had his back to him and was far enough away that Brian couldn't make out very much about him. For one split second Brian's heart took a giant leap and he thought, "I knew it, I knew he'd figure out something." Before he could carry on with his thought, the man turned and waved his arm at an approaching woman rushing towards him with a hapless toddler struggling to keep up as she dragged him along beside her. Brian let out a loud snort and admonished himself for being such a lesbian!

"Geez Kinney, grow yourself a set of balls, why don't you!" he groaned. He'd be damned if he'd admit how disappointed he was. Yeah, this was definitely shaping up into one miserable business trip.

Part Two:

Justin had grown frantic. He had gone online the minute Becky had stepped out the door and checked with Amtrak to see if he could make a reservation for the Lake Shore Limited train to Chicago. There were no first class bedrooms available but he knew that Brian already had one, thanks to Murphy's generosity. At least the man wasn't stingy and expected Brian to go coach on the overnight trip. He was able to book a ticket and pay for it with their credit card but now the problem was getting to the station on time.

The fucking cab was being driven by a typical New York cabbie that had obviously not been in America long enough yet to know the fastest route to anything and Justin was all but jumping out of his skin with each passing minute. Just as he had reached his limit of patience he saw the large train station coming up in front of them. The poor driver had barely had time to stop the car before Justin was throwing a wad of currency at him, yelling "Keep the change", and slamming the door. He didn't have to grab a damn thing as he exited the cab since he was in too big of a hurry to bother bringing anything with him. He figured if he didn't make it in time it wouldn't much matter and if he did make it...well there were always stores in Chicago. Besides that, he suspected he wouldn't need too much clothing for the trip anyway if he did make it.

Justin rushed into the station house and quickly looked for a monitor to see if his train was still in the station. Just as he was searching for the info, he heard "Last Call for Train 49 on Platform 22." Justin did a fast scan of the station and made a beeline for the right platform. He was huffing and puffing as he reached the attendant standing at the doorway of his coach car. Justin handed him the ticket that he had printed out at home and boarded the car. Only then was he able to take a deep, deep breath and realize that he had been shaking with anticipation. Now all he had to do was calm down and go find Brian.

Unfortunately, Justin had been in such a rush to get to the station in time he had forgotten to grab the neatly written note that Brian had left him with the information containing his room number for the trip. But Justin was resourceful, if he was anything. After all, he was the young man who had refused to take no as an answer from the #1 stud of Liberty Avenue when the man had made it clear he didn't do repeats with his tricks. This was not a young man who was willing to let a little thing like not knowing where his lover was on the long train stop him from getting to his man.

At least he knew Brian was in a sleeper car so Justin headed forward where he knew the first class cars were. He would find Brian if he had to knock on every fucking door from stem to stern. Thirty minutes later, he was beginning to think it would have been a far wiser move to ask the conductor to make an announcement over the p. a. system, asking Brian Kinney to report to the lounge car.

The train had barely pulled out of the station and Justin was finding it a little difficult to keep his footing. The train seemed to sway side to side and he was beginning to wonder how the damned thing managed to stay on the tracks. He raised his hand to the umpteenth bedroom door he was about to knock on when the door suddenly slid open and Justin was staring at the familiar face that made his heart skip beats every time he looked into it.

"Uhhh, room service sir?" He asked.

To be continued........


	7. Room Service, Sir?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin offers Brian First Class Service, sealing their connection profoundly for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Unprotected Sex Involved.

Brian looked at the beautiful blond man in front of him and for once in his life couldn't think of a thing to say. But then again, actions always had spoken louder than words for him so he quickly reached out, grabbed the young man by the shoulders, and pulled him forcefully into his arms. He couldn't believe how incredibly good Justin felt here in his arms. Brian breathed deeply, savoring the familiar smells of his young lover...a combination of Irish Spring soap and paints.

He pressed his lips to Justin's ear and whispered, "I knew you wouldn't make me take a boring trip all by my lonesome. Have I mentioned that I like having you near me?"

Justin took a shuddering breath and whispered back, "And I knew you couldn't make a boring trip like this without my help. Have I mentioned that I like having you near me too?"

The two men were almost too lost in each other to notice the family that scurried by their open door. It was the woman's gasp when she realized the two men were hugging in a most affectionate way that was anything but brotherly that alerted Brian. She grabbed her two young children's hands and pushed her harried Husband forward in an attempt to escape the "sordid" scene they had stumbled on. Brian looked over Justin's head with an evil smirk and loudly proclaimed to the retreating back, "You could only wish you had something like I've got lady!"

Justin, who had missed the whole incident behind him, looked up at Brian quizzically. "What the fu...!" Brian's mouth came down and silenced any further discussion. His left hand reached up into Justin's soft hair while his right hand slid the door to their room quietly closed. Justin began melting into Brian's body as it had thousands of times before. The taste of Brian's mouth was intoxicating. The feel of his hands running through his scalp brought tingles to every inch of his slender frame.

Brian began moving his hands downward, each hand seeming to have a mind of its own. One hand caressed the side of Justin's smooth face while the other gently massaged the back of his neck. Justin leaned into Brian and placed his warm lips seductively on Brian's flesh right above the spot where his dark blue shirt stood open, inviting the young man's attention. His tongue darted out and licked upwards towards Brian's protruding Adam's apple. Both men began to vibrate with anticipation.

Brian stepped back just far enough to give Justin a chance to reach up and begin to slowly undo each button on his shirt. Justin stared straight into Brian's eyes and noticed them darkening more with each loosened button. By the time Justin reached Brian's belt his eyes were smoldering, matched in intensity by his partner's eyes. Neither man could turn their eyes away from the other. They drank in each other's beauty with great appreciation.

Brian became frustrated with the teasingly slow way that Justin was moving and quickly slapped his hands away from his belt. Justin grinned with the knowledge of how he was torturing his lover and watched with amusement as Brian undid his belt, unzipped his slacks, and stepped out of both slacks and briefs...all in one swift gesture. He stood before Justin proudly displaying his cock, fully erect and ready for action. "Your turn, young man," he proclaimed.

Justin thought briefly about doing a 'slow' striptease just to see how far he could push it, but the truth was he wanted Brian just as badly as the older man obviously wanted him. This was no time for games, Justin decided. That could come later. Justin pulled off his jacket, shirt, jeans, and jockeys so fast that Brian didn't even have the chance to savor the view. But enough was enough. One look at Justin's crotch showed that he was more than ready for the next step too.

Brian stepped forward and wrapped his arms lovingly around Justin's body. He sank down to his knees on the floor of the train, bringing Justin down with him. Both men could feel the vibrations of the railcar as it rode along the tracks at 60 miles per hour. There was something erotic about the feel of the train's movement and Brian reached back behind him to grab the cushion off the chair. He placed it on the floor for his head and then laid down, stretching himself fully along the floor. Justin remained on his knees, drinking in the sight of his lover laid out before him. Brian reached up his arms to Justin and ordered huskily, "Come here Sunshine."

Justin swung one leg over Brian's torso and lowered himself onto Brian's body. The men lay chest to chest, thigh to thigh, cock to cock against each other. For a few minutes Justin just lay there with his head tucked securely under Brian's firm chin. He shuddered with the pleasure his body got from this total contact with Brian's body. He could feel the movement of the train right through Brian. It made him feel even hornier. He perched himself up with his elbows and looked down into Brian's face and said, "I love you Brian."

"Show me!" Was the simple reply.

Justin needed no more words. He leaned down and placed his mouth firmly against Brian's. Their lips parted and their tongues drank each other in, sparking the fever that would soon engulf them. Their hands played a symphony of love along each other’s sides, backs, and chests. Justin first sucked on Brian's nipples, one at a time, and then flicked them for added measure. Brian returned the favor.

He reached down as Justin sat up and leaned back, and grabbing Justin's magnificent hard-on, played with it like a virtuoso. Justin moved Brian's hands aside after several torturous moments of foreplay and grabbed onto Brian's equally impressive hard-on, laying both cocks side by side. He began rubbing the two penises simultaneously together, the friction causing a maddening rush of blood through both bodies.

Brian tried to stifle his groans just a little but Justin's handiwork made it impossible. He raised up just enough to grab onto Justin's tender ass cheeks and massage them. Brian was within moments of losing all control when he felt Justin come to a standstill. He let go of Brian and himself and leaned back down again. Putting his face right up to Brian's he whispered, "I want you inside me...Now!"

"Fuck", Brian muttered. It dawned on him that he had brought his usual condoms but they were packed away. This was no fucking time to stop everything and go fetch his bag. "Tell me you've got condoms on you?" Brian pleaded.

Justin leaned into Brian's ear again and purred, "I didn't have time to grab any Bri, but you've been with no one else since that foursome we did last year. We've been tested since." He lowered his voice. "It's time Brian!"

Brian looked up into the face of the man who was everything to him. ‘He's right’, he thought to himself. ‘I'm Brian Kinney, for fucks sake...and Brian Kinney loves Justin Taylor!’ In the second most historic event of their lives Brian made the decision. This was the man he was going to spend the entire rest of his life with. He was going to give this man 'everything' just like Justin had always done for him. With that, he pulled Justin down to him and began seducing his mouth all over again.

In mere seconds both men were as on fire as they had been before the sudden pause in their foreplay. When they could stand the delay no longer, Justin sat up on his knees and moved forward just enough to feel the leaking tip of Brian's cock against his puckered hole. Justin placed his fingers in his mouth, further inflaming Brian's senses, and wet them thoroughly. He reached back and rubbed his hole with the moisture. He lowered his hand behind him to the base of Brian's cock and positioned it perfectly in its place. Looking down at the panting Brian, he slowly moved his buttocks downward, impaling himself ever so slightly onto Brian's manhood. He raised up again and moved back down, repeating the action several more times. Each time his entrance relaxed more, providing better access to his insides with each downward stroke. Justin was in total control and Brian reveled in it. Justin had perfected his lovemaking with Brian over the years but this...this was more than he'd ever felt before. He felt every inch of Brian's silky skin inside him and he wanted more.

Brian was rapidly losing all control. Justin had still not engulfed him completely and the slowness of Justin's movements were torture to the man below him. And the feeling...oh god, the feeling of being raw inside the man he loved with his whole being was something he had never felt before. For the first time he truly felt that he and Justin were one flesh. He held back his release with a mighty effort because he WOULD NOT rob this man of a single moment’s joy.

The sweat began to pour from both men as Justin began to lose his own ability to control himself. He finally gave Brian what he was begging for and impaled himself to the hilt on Brian's cock. He felt the balls crush against his ass cheeks. He then began to ride Brian like a wild stallion. The slow movements gained momentum until both men lost all sense of time and space. The train continued to rock along the tracks as the men rocked up and down and side to side. The train could have flown off the tracks and neither man would have noticed. Brian held onto Justin's butt cheeks for dear life. Justin began moaning deep in his throat. Suddenly his cock exploded and streams poured out and onto both men's chests.

The sight and smell of Justin's release was all the permission Brian needed. He let his own orgasm free and Justin felt the flood as it poured into him. Justin fell to the side of Brian with his back against the sofa/bed with Brian turning on his side still joined with his lover. They lay together like that for some time, neither man willing to move a muscle.

Justin began shivering as the cool air in the room began to evaporate the sweat and fluids on their skins. Brian reached over Justin and pulled down a neatly folded blanket that had been laid out on the sofa/bed. He had still managed to somehow keep his softening cock inside Justin and he threw the blanket over them both as they hugged tightly together. They planted gentle kisses on each other’s lips and faces causing Justin to remember Ethan's words about 'sweet tender kisses'. This...this was what sweet tender kisses were all about. Brian had just given Justin the greatest gift of all and Justin now knew it was possible to love someone even more than you had loved them before, even when you thought you loved them 100%.

Eventually the men had relaxed completely and Brian was able to verbalize his thoughts again. "Okay Sunshine! Now I need to know, did you manage to purchase a ticket or am I harboring a stowaway?"

Both men burst out laughing so hard that strangers walking between rail cars in the hallways could hear them clearly...just as they could have the other noises from their room, if they had been lucky enough to pass by at the right time, that is!

To be continued.......


	8. The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian's client is unaware that Brian's other half has joined him on the train. Justin enjoys challenging Brian into ignoring him in the dining car...something that Brian intends to pay the young man back for.

The sound of heavy knocking on Brian's bedroom door woke Brian and Justin up from their exhaustion-induced sleep with a start. Both men were still too groggy in that instant to be able to comprehend immediately why they were laying on a moving floor or what the knocking was all about. Seconds later the irritated voice of Mr. Jake Murphy cleared up the fog in their brains in quick order.

"Kinney, are you in there?" Came the brusque question.

Brian, who was known for his quick mind, gathered his wits in record time and jumped up, leaving a naked and fully exposed Justin shivering on the floor. Brian, being fully aware that Murphy was too short to see over Brian's shoulders, stepped to the sliding door that was thankfully narrow and pulled it open. He was wrapped in the blanket which gave Brian even more of a chance to block Murphy's view of his room.

"Oh damn, Jake, I'm sorry. I was just about to take a quick shower. I fell asleep watching the scenery flashing by and just woke up. Can you give me about 15 minutes to finish my shower before I join you for dinner?" Brian asked with an innocent smile.

"No worries son", Came the answer. "I've been on enough trains to know how hypnotic it can be. I can't count the times I've drifted off while riding the rails. I'll just go ahead and get us a table. You come along as soon as you can. There's often a line for the dining room this late in the sittings anyway. I'll see you when you get there." With that Murphy turned on his heel and headed back up the car in the direction of the dining car.

"Well, my little stowaway, you seem to have brought me a bit of trouble on the job", Brian laughingly said, his eyes merrily dancing at the inviting sight sprawled in front of him. "Remind me to punish you a little later when I have more time."

Justin hurriedly jumped up and gave Brian a playful slap on his well toned ass. "I'm not here, remember? I was left back home all alone." He took the few steps needed to reach the swivel chair and parked all his naked glory right down in it. "So now that you have this problem, what are you going to do with me...I mean it?"

Brian looked over at the shower stall and then back at Justin, who lolled invitingly in front of him. A couple more turns back and forth between the two sights and Brian made his decision. He turned a final time to Justin and rapidly closed the short space between them.

"Come here, you little vixen you", Brian growled, grabbing Justin by both arms and pulling him straight up.

Justin didn't even try to protest as he felt Brian's hungry mouth come down on his. Brian took only moments to separate Justin's soft lips and invade his mouth, exploring the familiar territory as if it was a grand new adventure. A few more minutes of tongue hockey and both men were panting like an overheated dog in a 110 degree Summer's day. Brian's hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they caressed every inch of his lover's body that could be reached without breaking the kisses. When Brian heard the sound he had been looking for burst deep from Justin's throat, he suddenly released his grip on the startled lad and stepped back. He had one hell of a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Awww, my good man. You have now been soundly and properly punished!" With that, Brian turned to the shower again and quickly stepped in.

Justin stood right where he had been abandoned with a look of pure frustration, which rapidly turned to 'pissed off', which rapidly turned to a wicked little grin. "Oh, you're going to pay Mr. Kinney", he groaned. "You won't know when...you won't know where...you won't know how, but you will pay for this treachery." With that he gave an evil laugh and hurriedly dressed.

Five minutes later a refreshed Brian stepped from the shower stall looking relaxed and ready for whatever revenge Justin might have in store for him. To his dismay, the room was empty. Clothes and Justin were gone and Brian felt miserable. Now, I know my Sunshine has got a better sense of humor than that, he thought to himself. Well, he thought, at least I know he can't leave the train while it’s moving. With that thought, he hurriedly dressed so he could keep his dinner date. If he knew his blond bombshell, the young man was making some fascinating plans at that very moment. Brian grinned at the thought, gathered his briefcase full of sales pitches, and headed out the door, unconsciously looking both ways in the hallway for a lurking surprise.

A few minutes later Brian joined Murphy, who was still second in line for a seat at one of the limited tables in the railcar. He motioned to Brian to join him and the two men began chatting about nothing while waiting their turn.

After another 10 minute wait they were seated at a table with two elderly ladies. The women talked animatedly about Grandchildren and the joys of retirement and train travel while the two businessmen beside each woman placed their orders and settled in for another wait. By the time the salad had arrived the ladies were finishing up their desserts and packing up their purses and steamy novels. The large cheerful looking lady who had been sitting next to Brian gave her temporary male dinner companion one last appreciative look as she wriggled past the exceptionally good looking young man and giggled like a young schoolgirl. Brian couldn't know that the thought running through her head was...'If I was 40 years younger and he was available, oh boy!!!!'

When the women had left the dining car the two men looked down to where they had just exited to see who was next in line for a seat. Luckily they couldn't see a soul in line anymore so Brian put his briefcase on the table that had been cleared with remarkable speed by the waiter and prayed that no one else would show up to squeeze into their table.

Both men spent the next half hour enjoying their beautifully cooked steak for Murphy and rainbow trout for Brian. Brian was a little distracted worrying about Justin's hunger and what he might be up to but Murphy didn't seem to notice. The men were served their berry tarts for dessert and had just begun to dig in when Brian caught a glimpse of blond hair coming towards him over the tall shoulder of one of the waiters. The waiter stopped at the now empty table in front of the two businessmen and Justin took his seat facing the only other occupied table in the room.

The waiter went back to his station and breathed a sigh of relief. The young blond was the last diner of the evening and he had just barely made it in time for service. He'd give the kid a chance to check the menu, get his order, fill it, and his evening would be all but done. Kinda weird, he thought to himself, that the kid asked for that table in particular when there were all those other empty tables even closer to the exit. But it didn't matter to him. He'd had a long day and, with over 30 years on the job, he knew better than to question the motives of his passengers.

Justin settled in and casually perused the surprisingly varied selections on the menu. After making his selection he waved to the bored waiter waiting patiently at his station. Justin proceeded to give his order, never taking his eyes off of Brian who did a magnificent job of seeming not to notice the young man who kept staring at him. Justin, with his intimate knowledge of the man was the only one who was supremely aware that Brian was not missing a single move or gesture he made. He inwardly smirked, knowing he had Brian's full attention, but nothing showed on his impassive face.

As Justin's order was being brought to the table, Brian and his companion finished up their meal and sat back satisfied. When Murphy suggested they go to the observation car to work on the upcoming ad campaign, Brian hesitated, one wary eye on his lover.

"It's probably less distracting right here at the moment...what with the car practically empty. Why don't we start here and then move when they force us out?" Brian cunningly suggested.

Murphy could see no reason to argue after a brief look around the room. The only other people he saw was an attractive young man at the table behind him and a waiter sitting on a stool drinking coffee at the end of the car. He pulled open his briefcase indicating the same for Brian.

Brian, eyes still firmly attached to the blond, opened his. With papers set out on the wide table, the two men began talking strategy.

Justin had not failed to notice the unwavering attention of his other half. Oh yes, this was going to be easier than he thought. He picked up a forkful of his spaghetti and meat sauce and placed it carefully in his mouth. He chewed it slowly, working his mouth with an occasional swipe of his tongue slowly and deliberately over his lips to wipe them free of sauce. Justin next took up a long garlicky breadstick and swiped a touch of butter to the tip. He then placed the stick to his mouth and licked with deliberation at the butter till every drop was gone. Eyes focused on Brian's face, he then bent over the breadstick and filled his mouth with the tip of it and, using his teeth, began to move agonizingly slowly down the stick, munching the whole way. He only looked up as his lips reached his fingers. His eyes were greeted by the smoldering hazel eyes of a very frustrated man. He smacked his lips, ran his tongue one more time over them for good measure, and smiled angelically at the man staring at him from the other table.

Brian shifted uncomfortably in his chair. His pants had grown amazingly tight and he was feeling a little dizzy. Luckily for him, his dinner companion was oblivious to his state.

Brian cleared his throat. "You know, I think I could use some air Sir. I may have overstuffed myself. How about taking a walk and resuming this in the observation car like you suggested?"

Murphy was a little confused but easy going enough to have no problem with a change of plans so he slid his papers quickly back into their case and stood up. Brian followed suit. He used all his will power not to lean over and kiss or smack (whichever came first) his tormentor as they passed by. Brian was just grateful he had worn one of his looser and darker suits tonight. It went a long way in covering up a multitude of sins. He had almost managed to get past the young man's table without a hitch when he felt a leg rub up against his. It was only for a split second but enough to cause a tiny moan to escape.

"You all right, Kinney?" Murphy turned around to check on Brian.

"Just fine Sir. Like I said, I think I ate too much. I'll be fine though." (As soon as I get my hands on that little devil that is THIS close to getting a good thrashing, he thought to himself.)

Justin sat grinning as the two men exited the car. He was still a little hungry but he had more important things than food on his mind for a change. If Brian Kinney thought he could get out of his well-earned payback for tormenting him earlier, he was sorely mistaken. A quick wave of his hand and he was paying his bill (only first class passengers got their meals free) and headed out the door. He'd overheard where the men were headed and it was time for Step Two.

To be continued.......


	9. The Games People Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian properly 'punishes' Justin for tormenting him behind his client's back, much to Justin's pleasure.

It was a good thing for Brian that Murphy was far too absorbed in business to take notice of the edgy way his companion kept looking up from the papers spread out on the lounge table in front of them. Brian hadn't been this nervous since he made his first advertising pitch while a 'still wet behind the ears' newbie at his first job. He knew in his heart that Justin would never really embarrass or humiliate him in front of a client or anyone else for that matter, but still the little fucker was definitely up to something and Brian had never particularly liked surprises. For instance, his surprise 30th birthday party had made him feel like burying himself right then and there. And one could never forget the nasty surprise he got when he thought he was going to be made partner at his old agency and then was surprised by the news that they had sold out to a new man who might fire his ass. He was pretty sure that any surprise from Justin would be a lot more pleasant but he still didn't enjoy the uncertainty.

When a full hour had elapsed and no bombs were dropped or tornadoes came through, Brian had finally relaxed enough to actually pay full attention to the job at hand. Things progressed beautifully and by the time Murphy was ready to close up shop and sit back for a final drink, the two men had come close to finalizing their business deal. Murphy called the steward over and placed an order for a couple of nightcaps and settled into his swivel chair in the observation deck.

Brian had to admit that the railcar was magnificent. The all glass dome gave a breathtaking view of the heavens and Brian could see the stars as they sparkled in the clear night sky. He sat with his head back and drank in the relaxing view as the train sped through the dark. His mind wandered to the night he stood outside Debbie's house and Justin had rested in his arms while they stared into a similarly starry night. The kid had touched a chord in Brian's heart that night and he had actually had the lesbianic thought of how much he cared for the boy, even if he didn't have the guts then to say it out loud. Justin had sensed it and Brian had thought that was enough at that time. So much had changed since. The feelings were still there (only a million times stronger) but Brian wasn't frightened of his love anymore. He was even proud of it. Fuck the hetero’s monopoly on this feeling, Brian thought. It feels too damn good to deny.

His pleasant musings were interrupted by a loud cough.

"Excuse me sir", came the familiar voice. Brian's head jerked up and he was looking into the amused face of his own personal blond hunk. He brilliantly caught himself before he said anything incriminating.

"I'm sorry, may I help you?" Brian inquired innocently.

"I was just wondering if this seat was taken." Justin pointed to Brian's other side where the chair remained empty.

Brian smiled and answered, "No. Please feel free."

Justin took the seat and settled in. He turned to the two men who were both facing him across their lounge table. He stuck out his hand to Mr. Murphy.

"Hi. My name is Justin. And you are?"

"I'm Jacob Murphy, but everyone just calls me Murphy", came the reply. He turned to Brian waiting for a reply. When none seemed forthcoming Murphy spoke up again. "And this is a business acquaintance, Mr. Brian Kinney."

The wicked little grin on Justin's face finally snapped Brian back to reality. He half rose from his chair and took the offered hand that Justin had stuck out. He gave it a vigorous shake with an extra squeeze for good measure.

"Pleased to meet you. Are you enjoying your train ride?" Brian asked sweetly.

"Immensely," came the reply. "It's my first time. I wasn't sure how I'd feel about it but I have to admit I haven't had this much fun traveling in my entire life." Justin's eyes danced merrily in his handsome face. He continued on. "Actually I almost missed this trip but when I realized my 'partner' needed me I made sure I caught the train in time."

Murphy chimed in. "Oh, so you're on a business trip too."

Justin gave a short laugh. "Well, in a way. You see I knew my 'partner' did his best work when I'm around and I felt it was my duty to help him close his business deal."

"Well that is certainly admirable, young man. I hope your partner appreciates your efforts. It's kind of hard to form strong and lasting partnerships nowadays."

Justin laughed again. "Tell me about it. I knew that we would work well together from the very first day I met him and I went through hell trying to convince him of it." Justin leaned in closer to Murphy and spoke conspiratorially. "The man was a complete independent. Didn't need anybody, you know? But I was a persistent little cuss."

Justin sat back up and looked over at Brian, who shot him an 'I'll get you later' look.

"So how did you finally convince him that you would make a good team?" Brian asked with his tongue in cheek.

"I just made myself conspicuously available for any deals he might want to explore. After a while he realized that every deal we worked on together were the best deals he made and he began to trust me and realized I'd never fail him. The rest, as they say, is history."

"So you don't think he's ever regretted his decision to join up with you?" Brian added.

Justin lowered his eyes coyly. "Oh I'm sure of it. I'd say he's well aware that our partnership was the best decision he's ever made in his life. I prove it to him everyday." Justin looked down at his watch. "As a matter of fact, we're supposed to be working on something this evening so I guess I'd better excuse myself and get back to it." Justin stood up. "If you gentlemen will excuse me?"

Justin rose, followed by the two older men. He put his hand out again and gave a brief shake to Murphy. Brian grabbed his hand and gave it an extra squeeze for the second time. Justin gave one of his most beautific smiles to the men in front of him and turned to leave.

"Have a good trip Mr. Murphy and Mr. Kendrick," he threw over his shoulder.

When Justin was almost out of sight Murphy turned to Brian. "A most pleasant young man, wouldn't you say? Not a good memory. He got your name wrong. But I got the feeling he was quite a smart young man. I hope he does well in business. Not too many young folks like train travel nowadays. Too slow, you know."

Brian listened with amusement. "Oh I have a feeling he'll do fine in business, and probably anything else he attempts," Brian replied. Brian was already planning on how he would 'reward' his 'partner' when he got his hands on him.

The two men chatted for a few more minutes while finishing up their drinks and then Brian excused himself. "We have a busy day tomorrow so I think I'd better get some shut eye. Do you want to meet for breakfast at any particular time?"

"No," Murphy responded. "The train should be pulling into Chicago not long after breakfast so why don't you take it easy and we'll take all this up again once we get to my offices. I want you to just sit back and enjoy the rest of the trip. You're a good sport for going along with this in the first place. I know how you youngen's don't really like slow traveling."

"Oh it's turning out to be a lot more enjoyable than I thought, Sir. But I appreciate the time off. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Brian stood up and shook hands, with no extra squeezes included. He headed down the car in the direction that the attractive blond had gone 10 or 15 minutes earlier. Murphy thought to himself how much he liked the young man and how glad he was that his Brother had suggested working with him. With that thought, he sat back down and ordered a second drink. Nothing like a small buzz combined with the click clack of the train’s wheels as they rolled down the track to make a man enjoy life.

*********************

Brian made his way back to his first class bedroom. He hadn't really formed a plan of attack on the little devil that would fit the 'crime' but he had always liked to improvise anyway. He approached his room door cautiously.

The room was small so there was no place to hide, but he didn't see any blond heads when he entered. But seconds later he recognized the sound of shower water. Brian tiptoed to the tiny stall. A quick peek in and his suspicions were confirmed. This was definitely a hand rubbing...got ya!...moment. Looks like his little tormentor didn't expect him to return to the room quite so quickly. Good thing his back was to the curtain.

Brian made hasty work of removing all his articles of clothing. The shower stall on the train was not meant as a two person facility but that had never stopped a truly horny gay man, especially one who had the object of his desires right in front of him naked as the day he was born. Brian waited until the sound of Justin's singing (something he only did in the shower when he was washing solo) went to its usual high pitch. With a swift movement he pulled aside the floor-to-ceiling plastic curtain.

Justin would have jumped a foot in the air if the ceiling hadn't been so low. He had been dancing in place to the tune in his head but the song died abruptly. A huge yelp exploded from his throat as he whirled around to face a widely grinning Brian.

"You said something about working on a deal with your 'partner', I believe. Is there any way I can help you 'close' the deal? I've been told I'm very good at bringing projects to a 'climax'," Brian smirked, using his two fingers to emphasis his words.

Justin blushed and Brian laughed. He thought he had never seen anything more endearing in his life. He had actually made his wonderfully uninhibited lover blush. Now THAT took talent! He reached down and grabbed a handful of precious Justin cock and used it to pull the boy to him. The space was so small it only took a step and a half and Justin was imprisoned firmly against Brian's chest. Water poured on Justin's shoulders and down his chest but didn't even make a dent in wetting Brian...their bodies were so firmly attached.

Brian's lower hand began manipulating the captured flesh he held and he used his other hand to pull Justin's head back, exposing the creamy pale skin on his neck. Brian's head dove in and captured that territory too with deep sucking and hungry licks of his tongue. Loud moans escaped Justin's throat as Brian's mouth and hands brought every nerve ending in his body to rapt attention. Every fiber of his being quivered in anticipation of the next touch, the next pull, the next sensual kiss on his skin. Justin's mouth longed to feel those lips against his own but he was too absorbed in the feelings he was experiencing to have the will to express his need.

Brian was well aware that he now had Justin at his mercy. For a brief moment he thought about really punishing Justin by stopping his actions immediately and stepping out of the shower. But the truth was, he was rapidly reaching a point of no return himself. Justin's moans had brought Brian's cock to full stage alert and he knew he would be punishing himself as much as Justin if he pulled away now. It didn't take a second thought. Brian let go of Justin's manly hard on and used both hands to turn the young man around. He pressed Justin against the shower wall and continued on with his lip service, this time centering on the sensitive skin of his backbone trailing down to his butt cheeks.

Justin spread his legs as wide as humanly possible as Brian squatted down, the better to reach the crack in Justin’s ass. His tongue marked his territory as he claimed the prize that he knew was exclusively his now. Justin knees turned to water as he lost control of his legs from the sweet torture of Brian's lips as he tongue fucked Justin to his powerful orgasm. As the last spurts of pleasure hit the shower wall, Justin felt Brian rise and his cock poke at the well lubricated opening to his hole. There was a brief moment of hesitation as Brian poked through the tight ring of muscle that guarded his lover's inner sanctum and then Justin felt the glory of Brian's naked shaft as it impaled him with all its power.

In no time the two lovers had the perfect rhythm in place as Justin rode on Brian's hips. Justin's feet felt like they were lifted from the floor of the stall as Brian slammed into him over and over. Justin's own cock had already come back to full attention and began to throb in time with the rhythm. Brian felt his release rapidly approaching and welcomed it. His arms encircled the man he loved and hugged him tightly to his chest.

"Gawd Justin, I need you…I want you...I love you," he whispered in Justin's ears, over and over again.

"Cum for me Bri! I love you! Cum for me!" Justin shouted back over the sound of the running water.

In a heart-stopping explosion both men reached their climax together. They leaned to the side of the tiny shower wall, still connected and each holding the other up. After some minutes of inertia the water that was still flowing, but much colder now, made them aware of their surroundings. Brian pulled out of Justin and turned him around so that they were face-to-face.

Justin looked deep into his beloved's eyes and saw all the naked feelings that Brian had finally learned not to hide from the world. He pulled Brian's mouth to his and gave him a deep meaningful thank you with his lips and tongue. When he pulled away after breathless minutes, he spoke. His eyes twinkled mischievously.

"If this is the kind of punishment that I'm to receive when I've been a naughty boy, Bri, then I guess I'll just have to make a habit of misbehaving!"

Brian grabbed Justin up and slung him over his shoulder. He stepped out of the stall and headed for the couch. He unceremoniously dropped the startled young man onto the couch and fell on top of him, pinning him to the mattress. "Wha..." Justin shrieked.

Brian closed off his protest with a long, healthy kiss that silenced all sounds. When he finally let Justin's mouth free, he grinned an evil little grin and returned with, "Oh, we're not done yet. That was just Lesson One. By the time I'm through with you, my good man, you will know better than to torture your Seniors."

Brian sighed happily as he watched the big shit-eating grin that spread over Justin's face. Oh, this was definitely going to be a busy night, he thought to himself.

To be continued...


	10. The End of the Line....Not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finally has to admit that traveling the slow way, by train, isn't as bad as he thought it would be...with the right incentives.

The Lake Shore Limited, Train 49, continued hurtling through the night as lovers, Brian and Justin christened each major city they passed with another passionate lovemaking session. It was quite surprising how many varied positions of love the two men were able to find in such a small space. Rochester, New York enjoyed a simple little blow job (both men were still a little worn out from their shower session). A little rest and Erie, Pennsylvania had the pleasure of hosting a rim job and passionate fucking for Justin. Cleveland, Ohio received the benefits of a good half hour of sixty-nining. Toledo, Ohio was the winner with an interesting blow job for Brian as he dangled his legs over the top bunk with Justin planted firmly on the floor. Waterloo, Indiana missed out as the two men napped and built up their energies for one last rousing session.

By the time the train pulled into the South Bend, Indiana station (last major stop before Chicago) it had made up most of the time that it had been running behind on. Brian was the first to wake from his pleasant dream of a young horny blond boy ravishing him for hours on end. "I wonder where that dream came from", he laughed to himself as he began regaining his senses.

Justin began stirring, somehow sensing that Brian was awake. He was laying nestled in the crook of Brian's arm on the narrow bed that was only a fourth as large as their bed at home. The 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door of the room, that Brian had had the good sense to put out right after their shower, had saved the men from being disturbed during the long long night. Both of the men were happily surprised at how well they enjoyed the feel of their rail car as it moved swiftly through the night. It was somehow soothing and lulled them during their breaks from the passionate lovemaking. Now the train was starting to pull out of its last major stop and Chicago loomed ahead.

Brian was shocked at the lesbianic thought that ran quickly through his brain. "I don't want this trip to end."

"What?" Came Justin's voice from Brian's shoulder.

Poor Brian hadn't even realized that he had verbalized his thought. He rose up on his elbow and looked down into the beautiful face he loved so dearly. Justin smiled sleepily up at him. Brian hesitated, Justin waited.

With a small shake of his head Brian decided. "I said, I don't want this trip to end. I have never felt so happy just to be locked in a small space with anyone in my life. Justin..." A pause. "Justin, you make me happy just to be alive. You make me feel good about life and good about myself. I don't think a living soul, not even Mikey...and you know I love him too, but...not even Mikey has ever made me feel like I'm worth loving the way you do."

Brian paused again and couldn't resist the soft mouth that smiled up at him. He bent in for a deep heart stopping kiss that had all the love that flowed through his veins in it. When he finally released Justin's mouth from its capture, he continued.

"When I look at you I see the best in me. I see a Brian that is flawed but loved anyway. And when I look at you I see nothing but beauty. Not just your looks, although I don't think anyone has ever looked as good in my entire life, but everything about you is beautiful. I see acceptance when I look at you." Another pause, another soulful kiss. "I see love! I see forever!"

Justin did his best to control himself but there was no way to stop the tears from quietly sliding down his face to wet the pillow beneath their heads. He was almost too overcome with emotion to speak. Brian, the master of words under any other circumstances, had never used them when it came to personal stuff. He preferred action to words. This Brian was almost scary in his intensity, but it was a good kind of scare and Justin knew he deserved a response to his words. Justin gathered his thoughts and began to speak.

"Brian, how could I not love you all the way? Anyone could have initiated me into gay sex. But you didn't fuck me that first night. I know you were too out of it to remember the whole thing but I'm telling you...you made love to me. You made me feel right about myself. And I never looked back. I couldn't have made it as well as I did if it hadn't been for you." Justin took a deep breath. "And you saved my life, Brian. Not just from the bashing. I'm talking about from life. I don't know if I would have had the courage to be who I am and stand up to my Father. I wanted his love so much. But I wanted your love more, and I couldn't do anything that would make you ashamed of me. I knew you wanted me to be a real man and not let my Father control me. I did it for me...of course I did...but I did it for you too."

Now it was Justin's turn to pour all his love into a kiss. He pulled Brian's face down to him and reciprocated all the love through their connection that Brian had given him.

"Brian, I see love in your eyes too. I have for far longer than you even knew it was there. I know I was blind to it a few times when I was younger. I had a lot of growing up to do. But I sensed it was there for so long. I think that's why I could never just go on with my life. There was always something there, even in the worst of times. Even when you tried to hurt me the most to get me to go away. Even when you called me a piece of blond boy ass." He felt Brian shudder. "No, I sensed even then that you felt something much deeper for me than you could admit. But you're worth the trouble Bri. You always will be. I see the best in myself too when I look into your eyes. I feel complete. It's not that I don't want anything more in life. You MAKE me want more. But as long as I have you I know that there is more. We're more than partners. We're more than lovers. We're a team with one heart, one soul."

Justin looked expectantly into Brian's face. He waited for the snappy comeback...or the groan at the flowery words...or snort of derision. Justin knew that Brian needed his shield of indifference to protect his heart. But nothing like that was happening. Brian just kept looking down at Justin and there was a tiny little twinkle of moisture in the corner of his eyes. This time Brian was rendered speechless. His lips and hands now needed to do the talking for him.

Brian began caressing Justin's face with his free hand. He outlined every inch with his long slender fingers. His fingers played a symphony of tender touches to Justin's neck and chest with each touch followed by Brian's soft lips. There was nothing hurried or animalistic in these movements. There was pure sensuality in each stroke and kiss. Brian left no patch of Justin's pale skin untouched by his fingers or mouth. Brian laid his leg over Justin's and rubbed up and down slowly against the smaller body. Justin began pouring tiny mewling sounds from deep in his throat at the torturous slow and gentle caresses that engulfed his senses. He squirmed under Brian's weight and began to beg for more. But Brian had only one desire. He wanted to feel every inch of this incredible creature beneath him. He wanted nothing left untouched.

Brian moved his body downward until he lay at Justin's feet. He picked up each foot one at a time and rested them in his lap. He began massaging the soles of the feet with deep finger rubs. He pulled the feet to his mouth one at a time and sucked on the toes causing giggles to replace the earlier moans. When it was obvious that Justin could take no more, Brian released the feet and leaned over, running his tongue first up the length of one leg with the downy soft pale hair and then up the other. His movements were slow and deliberate with each passing minute bringing him closer to the ultimate prize.

When Brian finally had licked his way to the top of Justin's legs, he found himself face to face with his lover's engorged cock rising proudly from its bed of equally fine hair. Brian leaned in for a taste of Justin's rounded ball sac. By this time Justin was in a fevered pitch. His balls bounced with the excruciatingly gentle way that Brian took each one and sucked. When he had completed his mission there, he turned to the glorious sight of Justin's erection that waited impatiently for its turn. He captured it with his mouth and proceeded to make love to the happily weeping piece of Justin.

Justin writhed on the tiny bed as Brian brought him to the edge of heaven several times over, each time pausing until Justin calmed. When it looked like Justin could take no more, Brian rose to his knees again and brought Justin's legs up and over his shoulders. There was indescribable joy in knowing he didn't have to take time to sheath his cock. He prepared Justin's entrance with slow insertions of his lubed fingers and when he felt him totally relaxed, Brian placed his own rock hard shaft against Justin's waiting hole. Brian continued to move slowly, intent on enjoying every second of this adventure. He never once moved with any speed as he plumbed the depths of his beloved over and over.

Justin's breath was ragged as the world spun out of control and he came with blinding intensity. Brian continued to enter and exit the warmth that Justin provided so willingly until Brian too felt his blessed release overcome him. He filled Justin up and, releasing his legs to fall beside him, Brian lay down on Justin's still quivering form. The two men lay together supremely satiated. They both marveled how they could still be brought to such heights of pure pleasure even after so many times together. But they didn't question it, they simply reveled in it.

Brian was the first to rise after some time had passed. A quick look at the clock and he knew that Chicago was not far away. It was time to put on his game face and become the business man again. He roused the dozing Justin and the two men headed for the shower to wash off the night's rambunctious activities.

A quick shower, full of kisses and touches, and the two men were fully dressed and ready for the end of their journey, although this was one they would certainly never forget. Brian opened the sliding door of the room and came face to face with his potential client, Murphy.

All three men came to a shocked standstill. Brian felt a sense of deja vu when he flashed back to the shock on Stockwell's face when he saw a naked Brian standing in front of a naked Justin on the floor of the loft that final day before he was fired from Vanguard. But Murphy had more of a quizzical look than accusatory on his face. Brian only hesitated for a brief second. He then stepped back and invited the man into his room. Justin moved to the untidy bed/couch and sat down, curious to see what Brian would do next. Brian pointed to the swivel chair across from the couch and beckoned Murphy to take a seat.

"I think I owe you an explanation Sir", he began unhesitatingly. "This young man is my partner, Justin Taylor. He wasn’t joking when he said that he had not planned on going on this trip with me, but decided at the last minute that he would. But it was unexpected. I, or we, were not trying to mess with you. This young scamp likes to play games and he really did catch me off guard. I should have come right out and told you who he was but I thought I'd let him have his fun. I hope you'll forgive the lad. He really is harmless." Brian punctuated his last remark with a quick peck on Justin's cheek.

The lovers looked up to see the old man's reaction and were shocked to see a wide grin on his face.

He said, "I felt something funny in the observation car but I couldn't put my finger on it. I'll be damned if you didn't fool me right well." He gave a little laugh. "Oh, if you're concerned about my reaction to your boyfriend, Kinney, don't be. I knew you were gay. I like working with the GLBT community. My little bit to support my Son's world." He saw the surprise on the two men's faces. "Oh, I didn't mention that I have a gay Son did I? Quite a looker too, if I do say so myself. I guess this," he pointed between the two men, "means you're not available for my boy, I presume. I had intended to play matchmaker," he sighed. "Oh well, the best laid plans, you know."

Brian let out a loud laugh, followed by Justin's. "No, I'd say I'm well and truly taken, wouldn't you...honey?" Brian asked with his tongue firmly planted in cheek.

"Taken? Yep, I'd say so!" Justin answered.

The rest of the trip was spent in lively conversation between the three men until they heard the announcement of arrival at Chicago's Union Station. Murphy went off to gather his things leaving Brian and Justin alone as the train came closer and closer to its final destination. When they had everything together that they needed, they stood facing each other at the door.

"Well, it looks like our little trip is over," Justin said. "I guess we'll have to be flying back as soon as you get your work finished."

Brian's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Oh, I don't think so, my sweet tormentor. I think we have time for another railway trip back home. I'm quite sure we haven't sampled 'all' the delights of train travel yet."

As the lovers exited the bedroom Justin turned to Brian. "So what do you think about a long cruise on a luxury liner for our next 'business trip', Mr. Kinney?" The sound of their laughter echoed down the hallway as the train pulled slowly into the station.

The End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story. A few years later, I wrote a sequel to it, which I will post next. I welcome any comments you may have. Thank you. Hugs, Grammy


End file.
